


Oz

by fallingdestiels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, I'll get you my pretty, Key to Oz, Magic, Minor Dorothy Baum/Charlie Bradbury, Oz - Freeform, Ruby Red Slippers, Somewhere Over the Rainbow, Wicked Witch of the West - Freeform, Wizard of Oz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingdestiels/pseuds/fallingdestiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie Bradbury was always a fan of fictional stories, but she never dreamed she would be in an actual not-so-fictional world. Dorothy Baum, the soon-to-be leader of Oz, teaches Charlie how to be a hunter and how to survive Oz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oz

     Oz. A mystical land filled with magical creatures and tiny fairies. Yellow brick roads and ruby red slippers… It’s all sparkles and lollipops, right?

Wrong. 

     Charlie Bradbury knew that Oz wasn’t at all what it sounded in the books, Dorothy made sure of that, but she couldn’t help thinking about the amazing things within the not-so-fictional world. The day she stepped into the Door of Oz was the day her adventure began.

She waved to the two Winchester boys who stood on the other side of the door and smiled, “Peace out, bitches!”

The older one, Dean, smiled and spoke in his naturally deep voice, “Stay safe, kiddo.”

Dorothy spoke up, her intense gray eyes gleaming in the light, “Not to worry. I’ll keep her out of harm’s way.”

Sam, the younger one, seemed to relax a little as the door began to shut, disappearing as it closed.

     Charlie turned to Dorothy and squealed with excitement. This was too good to be true! She had read all about Dorothy’s Adventures in Oz and was a huge fan of the books. Meeting Dorothy was exciting enough, but now she was actually in the world she had dreamed about since she was a kid.

“Whoa there, Red,” Dorothy took a weary step back as Charlie started to calm down.

The redheaded girl looked down at the book that Sam had given her before they left, “Sorry… I just can’t believe I’m in an actual book!”

“Well, it’s not as joyful as it sounds.” Dorothy fixed her brown leather jacket and eyed the book. “Like I said earlier, my father, who wrote it, was a crazy nut-head.”

Charlie shrugged and held out the Key for Dorothy to take, “Who says crazy-nut-heads aren’t cool?”

Dorothy smirked and took the key out of Charlie’s hand, putting it in her pocket, “You ready?”

“Of course!” Charlie’s green eyes widened as a small silver sword was handed to her. “Is that..?”

Dorothy nodded as Charlie wearily took the sword. “For you. Made of Oz Steel, it works great on Fairies and Munchkins. If you’re going to help me finish this rebellion, then you’re going to need to be able to defend yourself. Think you can handle it?”

Charlie rolled her eyes, “Duh, I can handle it! I just killed the Wicked Witch of the West back at the bunker!” She attempted to spin the blade around her wrist, as she had seen Dean do before, but failed utterly as it fell to the bricks with a sharp clang.

Dorothy snorted, “Smooth.”

Charlie grimaced as she gingerly picked up the now slightly banged up sword.

“Well, c’mon Red. let’s go get my damned dog.”

~

     Charlie began to hum _Follow the Yellow Brick Road_ until Dorothy stopped her, “Please… don’t hum that.”

“Oh, alright. Sorry.” Charlie blinked and saw a bright sparkle on the horizon. “Wait, did you see that?”

Dorothy stopped, “See what?”

“That light, I…” Charlie narrowed her eyes and frowned. “It was right there.”

Dorothy looked in the direction that Charlie was looking but she didn’t see anything,

“I dunno…” Charlie sighed, “I guess it was nothing.” She continued forward, slightly confused at the sudden bright light that only she had noticed, but she dismissed it. She was probably just seeing things.

     By the time Charlie’s legs were starting to get tired, the sun was just about to set. They had to have walked at least five or six miles.

“Are we almost there?” Charlie complained as she stopped to rest on an average sized rock by the road.

Dorothy inhaled deeply, obviously unfazed from the continuous walking, “We’ve got about seven miles until we get to Emerald City,” She turned to Charlie, “You think you can make it?”

Charlie shook her head, “No. I’m just so… tired.”

Dorothy looked back at the setting sun, paused, and then faced Charlie, “Alright. We’ll set up camp here. It can get dangerous at night, anyway.”

Charlie yawned and tried pull her long hair up into a ponytail, but the hair tie snapped as she tried to wrap it around the huge handful of hair. She groaned and searched her pockets for any more hair ties but she had no more. Charlie looked up at Dorothy, “Do you have any hair ties, by chance?”

Dorothy chuckled, “I don’t, but you know, long hair is easy for the Trees to grab.”

Charlie ran her fingers through her hair and bit her lip, “Am I going to have to cut it?”

     Dorothy half smiled as she nodded, “Sorry. But it’s for the best.” Dorothy stepped behind Charlie, “Here, I’ll cut it.”

Charlie usually stiffened when she went to the barber. She couldn’t stand the sound of scissors snipping and the thought of her luscious hair being cut off. Yet, she seemed to relax a little bit more as Dorothy slowly cut Charlie’s hair so it was about shoulder length. By the time she was finished, the moon was high in the night sky.

“It looks good.” Dorothy complimented her. “I like it.”

Charlie looked at her reflection in the knife that Dorothy had given her. She was slightly startled at the sight of short hair, “I, uh,” Charlie blinked and turned her head, examining where it was cut at. It seemed quite short. Charlie turned to face Dorothy, noticing the slight pride she took in being able to cut someone’s hair with knives. “Thanks.”

Dorothy nodded, “Any time, Red.” She stretched out on the grass beneath her and instantly fell asleep.

Charlie, on the other hand, was having a hard time getting used to sleeping outdoors. Ever since she was a kid, she had always slept on the floor and in sleeping bags, but sleeping on the grass was a whole new experience. Living in an orphanage was a tough life, but she eventually got used to it. She sighed as she rolled over, facing the now-sleeping Dorothy. Her facial features seemed to relax as her chest rose and fell. A strand of brown hair, which had fallen out of Dorothy’s tight bun, rested on her face and moved as she exhaled. Charlie’s eyes began to grow heavy as she slowly drifted off into sleep. _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_ softly played in her head before she finally slipped into her deep slumber.


End file.
